June Bug
by Foxieglove
Summary: ToddKurt. Silly fluff, involving a miserable fuzzy blue elf in summertime and a Brotherhood boy who wishes to make his day even more miserable. Description of insect cuisine, take care not to read while hungry.


Some days in the summer, like this one, all Kurt wanted was to be left alone to die in peace.

Fur soaked with sweat and living for each breeze that graced Todd's window, Kurt stared listlessly at the Led Zeppelin poster on Todd's wall and digesting the colors. Todd lounged beside him restlessly. He was more than comfortable in the heat, lucky bastard.

Kurt felt a hand trail along his back and his fur moved of its own accord, shifting under Todd's fingers. He arched appreciatively, starting to purr. And then he heard droning.

Kurt's eye opened further to see a black shape take a dive at his head. With a squawk, he pressed down into the mattress, wide awake now as it passed not an inch above his face and continued to whiz about the room. Todd made an interested noise in his throat. Kurt sent up an obligatory quick prayer for the unfortunate insect before the tongue snagged it.

He heard the crunch and tried not to curl his toes. That was a habit he was still getting used to. Swallowing flies he'd learned to live with, but sometimes Todd just wanted to taste what he was eating. Todd made a surprised noise around the bug in his mouth, finding it satisfactory. Kurt rolled his eyes, half-smirking.

It wasn't all bad. The stinkbug had been fucking hilarious, just for Todd's expression of doom about five milliseconds before he launched himself at the sink. While Kurt had howled, Todd had insisted rather heatedly that it had to be a _new_ species of pentatomoidea to this area and that Kurt could have very well fucking told him if he was so smart.

Todd swallowed, finally, and burped. Kurt decided not to ask what it had been, even as he heard Todd suck at his teeth. He felt fingers comb his fur again and couldn't keep back a moan, almost forgetting about his boyfriend's little snack. Todd snorted, amused.

"You want me to brush you or somethin', dawg?" Todd asked, sounding indifferent. Kurt pressed the side of his face further into the pillow to hide his smile. Todd always made a fuss when asked to, but Kurt suspected he enjoyed it. And Todd did. He liked having other ways to make Kurt melt under his touch.

"Jawohl," Kurt agreed. He snuck a glance at Todd as the boy crawled over him, reaching for the uneven table beside the bed. It wobbled dangerously, one short leg resting atop a school textbook which Todd would probably never return.

Todd found what he was looking for and grinned down at him. Showing his teeth. Which still had a bug's leg stuck between two of them. Kurt swore he thought it twitched.

Todd noticed his expression and frowned, confused. "Yo, what's your problem?"

"I don't think you got all of it." Kurt murmured, unable to look away. Not twitching. No, no, no. Oh god. Yes it was. He whimpered.

Todd sat back on Kurt's hip. He put a hand to his mouth, felt for the appendage and pulled it carefully out. "Holy shit, that was a big one," he said, oblivious to Kurt's reaction. Todd rolled the leg this way and that between thumb and forefinger as if it were a prize gem. He ran his tongue across his teeth, searching for more treasure. Kurt squirmed.

Which was unfortunate, because ithen/i Todd noticed. He grinned at Kurt again, straddling the boy and Kurt knew what was going to happen. He squirmed even more.

"Nein! Don't!" he pleaded, to no effect, helpless to do anything as Todd lowered the insect's leg to Kurt's face. Kurt arched back, turning his face away and shutting his eyes. He did not want. He most certainly did not want.

Todd traced his cheek with the forsaken little limb, and Kurt let out a little squeak of distress. "Didn't know you were afraid of bugs," Todd drawled, delighted.

"I ain't! I - I mean, I'm not!" Kurt fussed, and Todd immediately had to love him for that panicked slip of grammar. Not that he let up any. Torturing dumb animals was what he lived for after all. Especially when it was this easy.

Todd sniggered and flicked Kurt's ear. Kurt squeaked again and reached up a hand to cover his face. Todd caught him by the wrist. "Nope."

"Todd!" Kurt protested, turning his face away.

"Man you are a chicken."

That got a response. Kurt looked back at him, eyes flashing. "I am not afraid of bugs, I just --" Todd lowered the leg an inch in front of Kurt's nose and laughed when the boy flinched and recoiled into the blankets.

Any girl would have thrown Todd off the bed by now and run out of the room screaming. It amused Todd to no end that Kurt hadn't yet. He wasn't pinning Kurt down nearly enough to prevent it.

Todd clucked. But he put the leg on his tongue and swallowed. "Chicken," he said, simply.

"Am not," Kurt insisted. He looked wilted in the heat, but Todd noticed a definite sign of relief that the leg was gone. Well he couldn't have that, now could he? Todd leaned down for a kiss. And broke out into a snigger as Kurt recoiled again.

"Admit it, yo. You scared of bugs."

"Partially digested ones, yes!" Kurt protested, starting to squirm all over again.

"They don't taste that bad. Don't knock it till you've tried it, dawg."

"Nnngh!"

"Bawk bawk."

Kurt let out a little defeated huff as he allowed Todd to finally kiss him. He'd gone still, save for his tail which still thrashed in annoyance. Satisfied he'd made himself enough of a pest, Todd gave Kurt's wrist a squeeze and started to slide off him. He was more than surprised when Kurt seized his shoulders, pulled him down and kissed him deeper.

Todd's eyebrows went up and it was his turn to make an embarrassing noise. His mouth opened wider to allow Kurt's tongue to slip in. Kurt finally pulled back, leaving Todd to blink at him.

Kurt, managing to look defiant and definitely ruffled at the same time, ran his tongue over his own canines. "Doesn't taste that bad," he admitted.

Todd recovered in another few seconds and shifted to lie beside Kurt again. He ran his fingers across Kurt's side, remembered the hairbrush, and picked it up. Kurt had already trailed off into purring.

"Heh. So," Todd said. He didn't get farther than that. His mind was a bit scattered. Nobody ever kissed him. Not after eating bugs.

Kurt pressed back against his chest, still purring and Todd found himself kissing his shoulder just because he could. Letting the brush drop from his hand, Todd hooked his arm around Kurt and held him.


End file.
